cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-5569775-20160104134148
"Doing different stuff when the timing calls for it is part of the game" If you have cards that are situational, then they can be used to their best potential when the timing calls for. If using cards that only work under the best circumstances, and just blow otherwise, you won't be able to properly make it work is those different situations. BTW, that line supports my point better than yours. You play Rexes and Spino doesn't work for you, that's your opinionated preference, based on your personal experience. 2 things that do not apply to everyone. Part of this whole, entertaining yet pointless argument is that you said that all 8k's are bad and made it clear that nobody should use them. That's forcing your opinion and the main reason I am dragging this on. I'm trying to get the point across that they are not inherently bad and that it comes down to preference, how well they work for an individual, situation & synergy with other cards. A point that if you were as "holier than thou" as you act(calling me out on my experience, knowledge and now upbringing), you'd be able to understand an accept; however, I beginning to have my doubts you're capable of such. DI: Stuff you'd never use or acknowledge, so what's the point of listing them. If you really want to know, you'd take an unbiased look at all the DI cards and use your grey matter to actually find the answer yourself. How many times to I have to use Sing Sniper and NLD in the same sentence before it sinks in that I'm not advocating for Sing's use over Photon across the board, but with 1(one) specific boss. Also, Osmium doesn't lock cards, it omega locks something already locked and Sing can do that with Volt boosting her. Furthermore, without a booster, Photon and Osmium only force more shield if the opponent has 4 locked cards and only 4. With a 7k booster they only force more when there are no cards locked or 5. So even if you did realize I was talking about NLD, suggesting to run those 2 over her based on attack power, still doesn't actually make them better than her. Photon and Colony are both greatly overrated. Don't get me wrong, they can be very good, but they are still overrated. Especially colony maker. Star-vader's are rather reliant on CB to lock and outside of recent support for one clown, using DMC + anything that can lock your own cards(usually Gravity Well) and a PG(only if you have a copy in the drop), the damage being used for Colony doesn't always really help. How you play Halcion and how I play Halcion and our opinions are obviously different. However, when you say something doesn't work for you, try for a change not directly implying that it doesn't work as well or really at all for others, as that is false. It's why I'm not directly saying they are absolutely necessary, but that they can be used effectively. Remember this whole this was about recommendations(a list of possibilities) for the OP in regard to what older cards he could use and you not only disagreed with my recommendation of Spino, but you then continued to force the idea of "8k's are just bad" even after I tried to explain some of the reasoning behind the recommendation. Emissary can be good. Key word "can". Once again you are just looking at a possibility and thinking I'm advocating it in everything. I honestly don't like Emissary, yet here I am, defending it as potentially good, if only because I've lost to someone who used it more effectively than I have the patience to bother with. If 1 person can do it, maybe another can if they give it a try, unless they go into it with a biased mindset. As for Spell Hound, no, it's not for everyone; however, if you can keep track of what triggers have been seen(both yours and the opponents), counting for the triggers that the opponent has likely drawn at any point(something that shows on their face, assuming you are playing in person and not on a SIM), and what they've put back via legion or other effects, using statistics you can rather accurately guess within a margin of 1, when they or you yourself will see a trigger. Taken further you can work out when they will see specific triggers. How they shuffle can also play a part in it as well. Not something everyone is capable of, but that doesn't mean the card is bad. And I run 8k's in Competitive decks, but also in for fun decks that win against competitive decks as well, much to everyone(including my own) surprise. Are you done condemning them?